Original Torture Does Not Make A Happy Damon
by bbgirl189
Summary: So on top of being sick, Damon gets tortured by Klaus. Not a good day for this Salvatore.


**Request for super sick and weak Damon, needs little bro Stefan's help. SPOILERS: SEASON 3! Enjoy!**

Damon ran at full vampire speed, knowing the original behind him was right on his tale. "I won't mess with them again." He yelled, his voice hoarse with how many times he had yelled at the vampire following him.

He collided hard with something, only instead of falling he was grabbed by throat and shoved up hard against a tree behind him. "Stop!" He groaned weakly, as the original's other hand pummeled his stomach and rib cage rapidly.

"You threatened my doppelgänger, you will pay the price." Niklaus snapped angrily. He was tempted to bite Damon, but opted to torture him instead.

Damon spit out a mouthful of blood, as he struggled to fight back from the hybrid's too tight grip.

Niklaus got bored quickly, snapping Damon's neck in two and effectively killing the vampire for a short time.

Damon's eyes rolled back into his head, as he went limp. His body was flung into a further away tree, a sickening crunch as his ribs shattered at the blow. When he finally came to, it was dark out and he was in agony.

He pulled out his phone, cursing softly, when he saw a shattered screen that didn't work. He struggled to his feet, gasping loudly as his knees buckled and he lurched forward, spraying blood all over the ground from his lips.

"Damnit... Klaus!" He ground out, collapsing unconscious once again.

"Damon! Stefan, I found him!" Caroline yelled, darting to Damon's side.

"How is he?" Stefan asked, running up at vamp speed. "He should've never gone up against Klaus alone." He said, clearly berating himself.

"Stefan, he is not doing well, focus." Caroline said firmly. She carefully lifted Damon's limp body, handed him to Stefan, and sped off.

Stefan stood confused for a moment, like he had been given something he had no idea its purpose or necessities. He shook his head, and ran towards home, being careful not to run his older brother into anything along the way.

As he went to lay Damon down on a couch in the living room, Damon shot upright, gasping and groaning simultaneously. "Where is he?" He demanded hoarsely, looking around frantically, but not really registering where he was. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and ribs protectively, as his eyes changed from the pain.

"Damon, he's gone. What did he do to you?" Stefan asked, hearing his brother's ribs grinding against the pressure.

"Shattered my ribs, broke my neck... oh god..." Damon groaned, as he hiccuped hard and blood spilled from his lips freely for moment and stopped, only dripping small drips from his lips.

"Whoa... What's with the random regurgitation? Bad blood?" Stefan asked, disappearing and reappearing with dark towels in his arms. He cleaned up the blood off the couch and floor, handing an extra towel to Damon, in an effort to help stop the next spilling of blood.

Damon shook his head, letting go of his ribs with a groan, and barely got the towel open before hiccuping and regurgitating more blood onto the towel. "No, I have only been doing this since going up against Klaus." He admitted, not wanting Stefan to know he had been regurgitating blood since the day had started.

"Liar... I know for a fact you were sick this morning too." Stefan hissed, a look of disapproval crossing his features.

Damon groaned again, relieved when he didn't get sick again. "You're right, I was sick this morning. I thought I hid it better." He admitted weakly, wadding up his dirty towel and opening a new one.

"Vamp hearing, duh." Stefan said, a smirk crossing his lips. "So back to my original question, bad blood?" He asked, knowing that Damon rarely fed on anything that wasn't human.

Damon shook his head again, grabbing the sides of his head as he regurgitated forcefully down his front, coating himself and his clothes in blood.

Stefan sighed softly, before dashing upstairs and returning back downstairs with clean clothes and more towels.

"Thanks," Damon sputtered, bringing up food next with more blood.

"Since when do you eat food?" Stefan asked, surprised to see actual food, since as vampires they had need for only blood. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, using a towel to clean up the puddle growing on the floor.

"I was with Elena, and she dared me to try a bunch of random food she was eating." Damon said with a shrug, opting to leave out that it was Matt and Jeremy who'd dared him to eat a lot of disgusting food.

"Doesn't sound like her at all." Stefan observed, moving at vamp speed, just in time, as Damon vomited more blood and food, and a lot of liquid.

"Were you drinking too?" Stefan asked, when his brother stopped sputtering on the blood.

Damon nodded, too exhausted to explain he had tried to get drunk for the zillionth time. He knew he couldn't get drunk, but he also knew that meant he could drink to oblivion, and not hurt himself. Usually, unless he was forced to eat who-knows-what first.

"Sleep, I'll be nearby until you get better." Stefan promised, as Damon's eyes drooped repeatedly.

Damon nodded slowly, dozing off before coming too as he hiccuped more blood. "I don't think sleep is possible right now." He mumbled, shooting bolt upright from a slouch, and shot up the stairs.

Stefan's eyebrows shot up, as he looked towards the stairs. A knock on the door caught his attention, and drew him to the door. He opened the door to find Elena standing at the door looking worried.

"Elena?" Stefan asked, stepping back to allow her to walk in.

"Is he sick?" Elena asked in concern, wrinkling her nose when she saw the towels and blood all over the ground.

"Yeah, but I got it." Stefan offered, flinching as he heard Damon upstairs being sick. Even Elena could hear it and flinched, shaking her head as it got more violent sounding.

He flinched, dashing up the stairs, much to her surprise. He ran into the room, to find Damon on the floor, coated in blood, as more blood poured from his lips. Again and again.

"Help," Damon gasped weakly, unable to try to pull a breath in.

Stefan nodded, bit his wrist and put it to Damon's lips, trying not to be grossed out by the bloody mess surrounding them both now.

Damon drank briefly, before shoving Stefan away and projectile vomiting the new blood all over the ground. "I need fresh blood, vamp's not working." He gagged, vomiting again and again.

Elena sighed softly, as she had overheard what was being said. "Take mine." She offered, knowing that she could help.

Damon moved to her side slowly, pricked her finger, and drank from it gingerly, relieved as it settled his upset stomach. "Thank you, Elena," he said weakly, before disappearing and returned cleaned up and having cleaned up his mess. He was still pale and tired looking, but he was no longer trying to throw up everything he'd ever eaten.

"Your welcome, do you feel better?" Elena asked, as Stefan bandaged her finger gingerly.

"Much, but I have to insist you leave or stay, I don't care, I am going to bed." Damon said curling up in his bed, as Stefan and Elena left.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, once they were downstairs. "Did he take too much?" he added, knowing Damon was listening.

"Nope, I am fine, both of you can relax." Elena said honestly. She curled up on a different couch with Stefan, content to cuddle and listen for if Damon was okay.  
—

Stefan and Elena stayed nearby to make sure Damon was okay, and he was back to his normal annoying self after his nap.


End file.
